In general, caller identification devices are commercially available as assistive technologies for visually impaired individuals, for example, to provide an audible announcement of caller identification information. Such caller identification devices may be coupled to a telephone line to receive an incoming call and may include an audio output to produce an audible announcement of the caller identification information. However, such caller identification devices may not allow user customization. Additionally, such caller identification devices may be separate from other electronic devices that are already within a particular home. For example, if a user is focused on listening to an audio output of a particular electronic device, such as a television, the user may not hear an audio announcement of a caller identification provided by a separate caller identification device.